Die cast parts can be mass produced by operating several die cast machines in a single manufacturing facility. The die cast machines require molten material, which is generally provided by a large holding furnace which melts raw material to a desired temperature and maintains it in a molten state for transfer to a smaller furnace dedicated to each machine.
Generally, a holding furnace is provided for each die cast machine. However, due to production schedules and servicing requirements, not all machines are used simultaneously. This is not energy efficient because the furnaces must maintain the raw material in a molten state even when the die cast machine is not in operation. It also increases capital and operating costs because furnaces are purchased and maintained even though there are times when some of the furnaces are not used. Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatus for reducing the number of holding furnaces needed to operate several die cast machines in a single manufacturing facility.
A single holding furnace can be moved among several die cast machines, but the furnace may have to be positioned at different heights for different size die casting machines. Thus there is also a need for methods and apparatus for reducing the number of holding furnaces needed to operate several die cast machines which require the holding furnace to be at different heights.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for reducing the number of furnaces needed to operate several die cast machines in a manufacturing facility.
An additional object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for reducing the number of furnaces needed to operate several die cast machines which require the holding furnace to be at different heights.
Another object if to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for transporting portable furnaces.
Still another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for accurately and efficiently moving a portable furnace and precisely locating it among a plurality of die cast machines.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for making parts in die cast machines.